Who Says You Can't Go Back
by hurricane-jenn101
Summary: Post season 13 finale. What has Teddy been up to since leaving Seattle? How did she end up accompanying Megan back to the States? This story follows Megan on her journey back home, Teddy on her journey to forgiveness, and Amelia and Owen on their journey to reconciliation.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, this is a story I have been working on for a while. I have been posting chapters on Tumblr, but I figured it was time to post on here as well. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Widow. Teddy Altman hated that word. But despite her aversion to it, over the years she had let it define her. It was easy to be the widow. She never had to explain away her sorrow. Prospective dates fled at the mention of it. And that's what she wanted, wasn't it? Ever since Henry died she had been living in a haze. She moved to Germany and never looked back. Not having to spend every night it the apartment they shared helped, but sleeping alone had never gotten easier. She threw herself into work and tried to put her husband out of her mind. She kept her head down, didn't make friends, she poured herself into work. And that had worked for a while, for years actually. She made herself numb to the emotions. She prevented herself from feeling the powerful loss that was always there, on the edge of her subconscious. Not only had she lost her job on that rainy day in Seattle, but when she made the decision to leave, she lost everything. Her last connection to Henry, her home, her friends. Friends. That part hurt the most, almost as much as losing Henry, because she made the decision to leave them. Of course they tried to keep in touch. At the beginning Arizona called every week, and Callie would send videos of her daughter, letting Teddy see how the little girl was growing. Even Owen, who was never good at communicating would send emails. He let her know what was going on with his life, how Cristina left, how he met someone else, how they were married now. He seemed happy. But all those emails and phone calls from her friends went unanswered. Teddy couldn't face the fact that they were all happy and moving on with their lives. They all took the curve balls life threw at them with grace and moved on stronger than ever. Teddy couldn't admit to her friends that she had not. She had spent so much time shutting people out, running from her past, that she forgot what it felt like to have someone there for her. That was until the day her past caught up to her.

It was just a normal day at the hospital. Well as normal as her days get. She came into work, smiled politely at her coworkers, but didn't stop to chat. That's how you make connections, a thing Teddy had avoided ever since she came to work here over five years ago. She could name every person in the hospital, but if she was ever asked any details about their lives she would have to admit she'd never really talked to anyone long enough to get to know them. She stopped in at the doctor's lounge before rounds to grab a cup of coffee and was surprised to hear rushed conversations happening all over the room. It was obvious something big had happened. She walked up beside Patrick James, a neurosurgeon she knew. He had started around the same time as her and was probably the one person she had even had small conversations with. She hadn't shared much about her life, but he had talked her ear off about his on more than one occasion. In fact, she had been dodging his dinner invitations for over a year now.

"What's going on?" Teddy asked Patrick curiously. "I haven't seen it this buzzing since that time they ousted the plastics chief with no warning."

"We have a new patient," he replied meeting her eyes.

He seemed shaken and she didn't understand why. "We are a hospital, we get new patients daily. Is this a particularly gruesome case or something?"

"Not gruesome per say," he replied. "They found a woman, in Afghanistan. She's been missing for 10 years, she was presumed dead. No one knows where she's been this whole time, they just found her in the basement of an abandoned house after a raid."

Patrick continued talking, but Teddy didn't hear anymore. When he noticed he'd lost her he waived his hand in front of her face. "Teddy, earth to Teddy. Are you even listening to me?"

"What is her name?"

"What?" Patrick replied confused.

"Her name, what is it?" Teddy questioned more forcefully.

"Oh, umm I don't remember. Megan something… Megan Hall? Megan Holmes? Megan Hope?-"

"Hunt?" Teddy interrupted, trying to take a deep breath. "Was it Megan Hunt?"

"Hey, yeah, I think that's what it was."

Teddy's face went white and she started breathing heavily. She didn't want to get her hopes up, but this could be it. Her old friend, her best friend's sister.

"Teddy? Teddy? Altman! Are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"I think I'm about to," Teddy replied.

"Wait, did you know her?"

"If she is in fact Megan Hunt, then yes I did. We served together overseas. Her brother served with us as well. I also worked with him in Seattle, he is- well was my best friend," Teddy admitted, unable to meet Patrick's eyes.

"Oh shit Altman I'm sorry. Look I know this is probably hard, but you should get in there. They need to confirm it's her. You know before they notify her family."

"Right," Teddy replied, but she made no move to leave.

"I could come with you if you want, into the room. You know, for moral support." Patrick said placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Um thanks Patrick," she said shrugging off his hand. "I think this is something I need to do alone." God this guy was relentless.

She exited the doctor's lounge and stopped at the nurses station to find out which room Megan had been assigned. After she got over her initial shock she realized it was strange she hadn't already been paged when Megan arrived. As chief of surgery she would usually be the first to be called on something this major. But maybe the case wasn't surgical. That could be it. The nurses had informed her that Megan had come in unconscious, and had yet to wake up. She was severely dehydrated and malnourished so she was on fluids and they were monitoring her. Maybe Megan's injuries weren't that major. However the thought she didn't want to consider was that it could be likely that the majority of Megan's injuries weren't physical, but instead psychological.

Teddy had to stop that line of thinking. It would do her no good to worry until she had actually seen Megan. She followed the familiar hallway until she was outside of the room she was told was Megan's. She knocked on the door lightly before entering. There were a few nurses in the room fiddling with wires and tubes. Teddy was also surprised to see her boss, the chief of the hospital, Matthew Lehman standing at the foot of the bed.

"Chief Altman," he greeted her as she entered. "Were you paged? I wasn't aware this case was surgical."

"Oh no I wasn't paged," Teddy said clearing her throat. How did she explain this? "It's just, I spoke to some of the other doctors. The hospital is buzzing about this woman. I just had to ask, is this woman Megan Hunt?"

"We believe so," the chief replied, confusion crossing her face. "Do you know Megan Hunt?"

"I did. Or well, I guess I do. It's so complicated. We thought Megan was dead. For ten years, we have been going on with our lives, and she was alive this whole time. God what is Owen going to say?"

"Owen?" Chief Lehman asked.

"Megan's brother, Owen Hunt. He is a friend of mine, he was the Chief of Surgery at the hospital I worked at in Seattle. Has he been informed yet?"

"No, we have not called the family yet. We wanted to be sure it is in fact Megan before we make the call." He sighed taking in Teddy's shocked expression. This wasn't going to be easy. "Chief Altman. Teddy. You knew Megan Hunt, would you be able to identify her?"

Teddy nodded solemnly, she knew he would ask this. "Yes sir, I can."

She took a step towards the bed, taking in the form under the covers for the first time. The first thing she noticed was the red hair. It wasn't as bright as it used to be, and not nearly as lush. But it was red, just like Megan. She took another step forward, finally letting her eyes rest on the woman's face. It was very hollow, and coloured with bruises and cuts, but she was certain. The woman in front of her was Megan Hunt. Teddy let out a breath she didn't realize she'd been holding. Megan was alive. All this time in captivity and somehow she made it out. They let her down. They stopped looking and moved along with their lives, all the while Megan was suffering. She felt a pang in her heart, that was the way she had felt when Henry died. Though their circumstances were different, she had felt abandoned. She wished her friends had stayed sad like her, hadn't moved on. Much like she now wished they hadn't given up on Megan, that they had continued looking. Teddy felt tears in the back of her eyes threatening to escape.

She turned towards her boss and nodded. That was all she could muster, tears had already begun pouring down her face. He nodded back, understanding her message. He motioned for the nurses to follow him, and they exited leaving Teddy alone with Megan.

She pulled up a chair and sat beside her friend. Though Megan was bruised and beaten, she looked so peaceful. Teddy stroked her hair, taking in the familiar sight, glad that something on her friend was relatively unharmed. She let the tears fall freely, happy to be alone. The blonde laid her head down beside her friend's own red hair and sobbed into the pillow.

Teddy was startled awake when a nurse entered Megan's room. She must cried herself to sleep there. Oh god that is embarrassing. She lifted her head and glanced at the clock. 5 pm, that meant it would be morning in Seattle. That meant about now soldiers would be showing up at Owen's house to inform him. She hoped he wasn't alone when he found out. She should call him, she knew she should, but the idea of it terrified her. What if the soldiers weren't there yet and she had to be the one to tell him. She knew that information would be better coming from a friend, but she just couldn't bare to be the one to tell him.

Every time she thought about being the one to tell Owen, she thought about Cristina informing her that Henry was dead. She remembered that scene, how she didn't believe her at first, how Cristina had to talk her through it. It would go down similarly with Owen, only this time Teddy would be giving a life instead of losing one. And the selfish part of her; that was still mad at Owen for firing her, or for telling her Henry's surgery went fine, that part of her didn't want to give him good news.

She waited by Megan's bedside for over two hours, until she was sure Owen would have been informed by now, and then she picked up her phone. It rang four times and then clicked to the answering machine. She left a message. "Owen, it's Teddy. I'm sure by now you've heard. Please call me back. Decisions need to be made. We are in the process of transferring her to Madigan, we need to know what you want done when she arrives." Simple, but that was all she could get out. Over the next few hours she alternated between sitting with Megan and checking up on her own patients. She also tried to call Owen a few more times, to no avail.

* * *

Hours later, as it was getting very very late, Teddy was stopped at the nurses station filling in a chart. She could hear the nurse talking to someone on the phone, but paid no attention to it until she heard her own name.

"Chief Altman," the nurse said when Teddy looked up. "There is a woman here on the phone, she was asking about our patient Megan Hunt, and then she asked for you by name."

"Is it Evelyn, her mother?" Teddy replied. God she did not want to be the one to explain this to Owen's mother.

"No, I don't believe that's what she said her name was. She sounded younger."

Teddy motioned for the nurse to hand her the phone. "Teddy Altman," she answered.

"Hey, Doctor Altman. This is Amelia Shepherd from Grey Sloan Memorial. I-uh-I work with Owen Hunt," the woman stuttered out.

Amelia Shepherd. That name sounded familiar. Shepherd? Maybe she was a sister of Derek's? Yes that must be why she knows the name. Teddy must have meet her when she was visiting her brother.

"Has Owen been told?" Teddy answered.

"Yes."

"Has he told Evelyn yet?"

"No."

"Can you put him on the phone?" Teddy asked, unsure what she would actually say to Owen.

"One sec," the woman replied. After a brief pause she came back on. "He won't."

"What can I do for you?"

"I-I'm calling about his sister."

"Megan is in good hands here," Teddy replied, unsure why she was having to convey this information to a coworker and not Owen himself.

"Okay, uh yeah, we just need to confirm-"

"It's Megan, I saw her. I tried to call him, there are plans he needs to make. She is being transferred to Madigan Army Hospital. They need to know what their orders are when she arrives."

"Right," the woman answered.

"Does he want to meet her there?"

"No," the woman replied, sounding like she was thinking a plan up. "Could we transfer her here as soon as she touches down?"

"To Grey-Solan?"

"Yes, to Grey-Solan."

"Yes, I can arrange that."

"Thank you so much," the woman replied, and with a click she was gone.

Things moved very quickly after that conversation. Megan was prepared to be transferred, and Teddy found herself being ordered to accompany her. Her superiors seemed worried that Megan could regain consciousness during the flight, and thought having a familiar face may help to calm her. Teddy was happy to be accompanying her friend, so she could keep an eye on her, and be kept up to date on her progress, but she was not excited to be returning to Seattle.

She held Megan's hand for the duration of the exceedingly long flight, praying she would wake up, but also praying she didn't wake up while they were on this plane. When she felt the wheels hit the ground she let out a sigh of relief. Doctors rushed to meet the plane, sweeping the gurney off with them. Teddy stood up quickly ready to follow. But she stopped when she saw who awaited her on the tarmac, Owen was there, an unknown brunette by his side. She had not prepared herself for this. She didn't think she would have to see him so soon.


	2. Chapter 2

The wind whipped Teddy's hair as she followed Megan's gurney off the plane. She had been awake for far too many hours and was beginning to feel a little delirious. That's why when she saw him her first thought was that she must be imagining it. She knew Owen's coworker had requested that they transfer Megan to Seattle, but she could have sworn they were flying to Madigan first. So why was it that her old friend was standing on the runway with a woman Teddy did not recognize?

The doctors rushed Megan inside, but Owen did not follow them, instead he stood there frozen in his spot almost as if in shock. His eyes were fixed on the gurney, following it as it rolled inside. Teddy wasn't even sure he had noticed her yet, and she considered sneaking in while he wasn't paying attention, but thought better of it.

Calmly she made her way over to Owen and the woman, noticing as she got closer that their hands were clasped together. When she was almost upon them she cleared her throat to get Owen's attention. His head snapped in her direction and for a split second she was met with pure confusion, before a small grin spread across his face.

"Teddy!" he exclaimed wrapping his arms around his friend. "I didn't know you were coming."

"You would have if you had returned any one of my phone calls. The doctors thought it best that Megan have someone she knows accompany her, in case she woke up on the plane."

All of a sudden Owen's face went pale and he cast his eyes to the ground. It was as if Teddy's arrival had made him forget why they were here, but the mention of his sister brought him back.

"Right," he mumbled. "For Megan, thank you for coming for her."

Teddy cast her gaze once again to the woman beside her friend. Owen had dropped her hand to hug Teddy, but he was still standing close to her, as if seeking comfort from the brunette.

"Teddy Altman," she thrust her hand towards the woman. "I am an old friend of Owen and Megan."

"Amelia Shepherd," the woman replied offering her hand in return. "We spoke on the phone."

"Ah yes, I remember. Shepherd. You must be one of Derek's sisters. It's so nice of you to accompany Owen, since him and Derek are such good friends"

"Yes I am," Amelia replied awkwardly. She didn't know how to respond. It was obvious Teddy did not know she was Owen's wife, and Owen certainly wasn't jumping in to offer that information. It also became apparent to her that since leaving Seattle Teddy must not have kept in touch well since she was also not aware of Derek's passing.

"So what brings you both here?" Teddy inquired. "I thought we were transferring Megan to Seattle."

"That was the plan, however there has been an incident at the hospital, a fire, and the helicopter pad is not available."

"Never a dull day at Seattle Grace Mercy Death now is there," Teddy tried to joke.

Amelia looked back at her uncomfortably. The blonde was not aware of how accurate her statement was. "Actually," Amelia began. "The name of the hospital has changed, Grey Sloan Memorial."

"Ah yes, right I knew that." Teddy was suddenly aware of how much she had missed in the years since she had been away. She had heard of the plane crash, and the fate of poor Lexie and Mark. After all, it had happened just after she had left. What she felt the worst about was her absence in the aftermath. Her friends had been hurting. Arizona had been out there, and Cristina, and she never once looked back to see how they were doing, how they were coping. She felt selfish about it, but she was barely surviving herself, and she could not bare to take on another person's pain.

On that thought she turned her attention back to Owen who had been silent for the duration of the conversation. "Do you want to come in and see her?" Teddy offered.

He looked up at her meeting her gaze, a million questions played across his face.

"We don't know much yet," Teddy spoke answering the questions he was too scared to ask. "All I know is they found her in an abandoned building. I was not paged because her injuries were not surgical. In fact aside from some scrapes and bruises she is physically okay. She was dehydrated and malnourished, which is probably the reason she has yet to wake up."

"And what about…" Owen choked back a sob unable to ask the most important question.

Amelia stepped forward taking his hand. "Psychologically." she finished, knowing what Owen could not get out. "How is she psychologically?"

Teddy drew in a deep breath, she knew this one was coming. "We won't know the answer to that until she wakes up. But I fear it is not good. Those people had her for ten years, who knows what happened in that time."

"I failed her." Owen's voice came quietly. Amelia began to protest his statement, but Teddy held up a hand stopping her.

"We all failed her Owen, this isn't just your fault. You, me, Nate. We all gave up, we all stopped looking, and I will never forgive myself for that. I moved on with my life and left Megan behind."

A sad look of understanding passed between her and Owen. They were both to blame, it didn't rest on just one of them. And somehow, even in this time of great sorrow, that brought them both comfort.

Amelia watched this exchanged with an odd feeling of sorrow. She had been doing her best all day to help Owen through this, but he wouldn't fully let her in. Then this woman showed up and all of a sudden he's allowing himself to show these feelings, to share his pain. Amelia felt a pang in her heart. It was something that was always there in the back of her mind with her relationship with Owen, he never really shared his past with her.

When Riggs came it took Owen so long to open up to her about their connection, and even then he still didn't immediately share the whole story. But then in comes Teddy, and not only does she know his past, she shares his pain. She's a part of it in a way Amelia could never be. And that hurts, it breaks Amelia's heart. Owen and her have both been guilty of guarding their pasts, of not giving the whole story. She knows it's something they need to work on, but she also recognizes that this is not the time for it. Now is the time to support Owen. To be there for him no matter how much she pushes him away.

Teddy's voice breaks through all of her thoughts, "Should we go inside so you can see Megan?"

Owen nodded solemnly. He wasn't sure if he was ready to see her. Right now this is all not real to him, it could be any red head in there. The second he went in she would become his sister, and he was not sure if he was ready for the pain of what had happened to her yet.

As they entered the army medical centre all eyes were on them.

"Chief Altman," a doctor greeted them. "And you must be Major Hunt," he said glancing at Owen. The two men shook hands and the doctor led them to Megan's room.

"I'm Doctor Levi, I will be Megan's doctor here until we are clear to transfer her to Seattle."

Teddy's heart stopped at those words. She had been grateful for the fire that had made it impossible to travel to Seattle. She thought she had been spared of having to go back there. But it seems the plan was to still move Megan to Seattle.

As they approached Megan's room Teddy entered, but Owen stopped outside unable to go in. Amelia was there by his side. She placed her arms on his waist and urged him to look her in the eyes.

"Babe, you've got this," she reassured him. "I know you're scared to see her, but she needs you right now. She needs you to be strong, to stop blaming yourself, and be here for her now. I am here for you, we've got this, together, you and me."

Owen squeezed her arm in a wordless thank you. He took her hand before making his way into Megan's room.

Owen walked up to Megan's bedside, taking in how fragile his sister looked, how small the hospital bed makes her seem. Teddy was right, physically she looked relatively unharmed, but he worried what wounds will surface when she woke up.

He sat down on the chair beside her bed and grabbed her hand, needing some connection to her. He didn't know how it started but all of a sudden he was sobbing. Amelia moved to be beside him and knelt down. He buried his face into her neck, one hand clinging onto her's and the other onto Megan's. Teddy was not sure what to make of what was happening between Owen and his coworker, but seeing her friend in pain was something she wasn't ready for, so silently she left the room.

* * *

About an hour later Teddy was sitting in a chair outside Megan's room, still unsure if she should go back in, when the brunette emerged.

"Oh hi," Amelia said startled to see Teddy still outside the room. "I'm just going to grab some food for Owen, he hasn't eaten since we left Seattle last night. Did you want anything?"

Teddy shook her head no.

"Alright, well I'll be off then. Would you like to go sit with Owen? I think he'd appreciate the company."

Teddy didn't reply, in fact she was a little annoyed this woman thought Teddy needed her permission to go see her friend. She pushed open Megan's door and was relieved to see that Owen looked a little bit more like himself.

"Hey," Teddy greeted him. "I saw your coworker went to get you some food, I thought you might like some company.

Owen looked up at her confused. "Who, Amelia? She's not my coworker, she's my wife."

"Wait, Amelia? Amelia Shepherd is your wife?" She was dumbfounded.

"Yes." he replied.

"You married Derek's sister?!" Teddy exclaimed. "How does Derek feel about that?"

Owen didn't quite know how to answer that question. "He was supportive of it, I think."

"Was?" Teddy replied confused. "He's not anymore? Well what did he say at the wedding? Did he make a congratulatory toast?"

Owen's face paled, she didn't know. "Actually, Derek wasn't at our wedding."

Teddy looked back at him shocked, "So he didn't approve then?"

Owen cleared his throat unsure how to explain this. "No, he was supportive. Derek wasn't at the wedding because he passed away about two years before.

Teddy just looked back at him stunned. She had had no idea of her former coworker's passing. It only further fed into the guilt of how she had cut everyone out. She thought about how much pain this must have put all her friends though, and wished she had been there to support them.

"Oh Owen! I am so sorry, I had no idea. Why didn't you tell me?"

Owen looked up at her with fire in his eyes, the first time she had seen any real emotion from him since arriving. "I tried to tell you!" he lashed out, a little too loudly for their current environment. "I tried to tell you about Derek, and the plane crash, and about Arizona's leg, and Cristina leaving, and about marrying Amelia. Hell I wanted you at the wedding. But every phone call and email went unanswered."

Teddy was in shock, she hadn't expected this much anger from Owen. A million questions swirled in her head but before she could ask them another voice beat her to it.

"Will you two please stop bickering by my bedside, you're acting like an old married couple."


	3. Chapter 3

" _Will you two please stop bickering by my bedside, you're acting like an old married couple."_

Two sets of eyes whipped over to the hospital bed beside them.

"Megan," Owen breathed.

Teddy shot up and raced to Megan's side.

"What a welcome back," Megan rasped, words getting caught in her throat. "I finally wake up and am greeted with the two of you fighting. Man, something never change!"

Owen and Teddy exchanged shocked looks, both surprised how quickly Megan had become herself again.

Before either of them could reply to her the door to Megan's room opened.

"Amelia!" Owen exclaimed surprised to see her.

"Hey I brought dinner, but I think you've got bigger things going right now," Amelia said awkwardly. "I'll come back later."

"Well don't leave on my account," Megan quipped. She thrust her hand in Amelia's direction. "I'm Megan."

"Uhh hi," Amelia said, unsure what to make of Owen's newly awakened sister.

Owen jumped into her aid, "This is my, uhh… my Amelia." All of a sudden he didn't know how to introduce Amelia. Yes she had been amazing and stood by his side throughout this whole thing, but they hadn't talked, were they really okay?

Owen's uncertainty to introduce her has his wife snapped something in Amelia. She suddenly felt the need to prove her connection to Owen. Crossing the room Amelia set the bag of food on the table and stood behind a still seated Owen with her hands on his shoulders. "What Owen means to say is I'm his wife, Amelia," she said smiling. "It's nice to finally meet you."

Owen reached up and grabbed her hand in his own squeezing it. They still had so much to discuss, but she was here with him now.

"Wife!?" Megan exclaimed. "The closed off and broody Owen Hunt finally settled down, I'm shocked."

Owen and Amelia both averted their eyes at that statement knowing how true it was, for both of them.

Megan sensed that she had hit a sore subject so she directed her attention to Teddy. "What about you Ted? Got some hot man stashed away somewhere?"

Teddy went pale at that question, she had not been ready to talk about this, and she sure didn't expect Megan to bring it up. In fact she had been sure her friend wouldn't be in a state to chat about these things for quite awhile. She was still trying to process the fact that one second her friend was unconscious, and the next she was awake and chatting pleasantly like the past 10 years hadn't happened. Teddy didn't know how to answer Megan's question so instead she turned her attention to caring for her friend.

"Megan, you just woke up, you shouldn't be worrying about me. You must be exhausted." Teddy skillfully changed the subject bringing all attention back to Megan. "I should probably let your doctor know you're awake. I'll be right back." And with that Teddy left the room before anyone could ask her another question.

"What's up with her? Was it something I said?" Megan joked.

Owen's face remained grim and his eyes continued to track the same spot on the floor he had been looking at for hours.

Amelia sensed there was something Owen wasn't mentioning, she moved to take Teddy's recently vacated chair and urged him to look at her. "Owen, what's going on, are you okay? I know this is all a lot to take in, but I'm here."

He nodded at her. He tried to find the right words to say but he didn't know where to begin. So much time had passed since he had seen both Megan and Teddy, so much they had both missed, and so much he had never told Amelia about. There were so many things that needed to be said, but somehow the worst possible thing he could have said tumbled out of his mouth.

"She didn't know about Derek."

"What?" Amelia replied, shocked Owen would bring up her brother now.

"Teddy, she didn't know. When she found out I married Derek's sister she asked if Derek is okay with us. Is, present tense. No one told her. Or more she didn't care to know."

"Okay," Amelia replied still not following. "What does my dead brother have to do with this? Teddy knew Derek? And no one told her he died?"

"That's just it. I'm sure someone did try to tell her. I'm sure Arizona tried to call, or Callie, hell maybe even Webber, but she probably never answered."

Owen was met by two sets of confused eyes. Amelia was having trouble following where he was going with this, and Megan, for her part, really had no idea what any of them were talking about, but was trying her best to follow.

"After Henry died, Teddy moved to Germany. She cut ties with all of us, we all tried to stay in touch, but every phone call and email went unanswered. I haven't spoken to her in almost five years."

"Who's Henry?" Megan's voice surprised Owen. He had almost forgotten Megan was there.

For the next hour Owen explained to Amelia and Megan about Teddy's relationship with Henry. Megan was heartbroken to learn about her friend's tragedy. Owen also filled Megan in on his life over the past ten years. He let it all out; his relationship with Beth, moving to Seattle, his marriage to Cristina, PTSD, meeting Amelia. He left out some details, like Amelia and his problems, and some of the more ugly things like his infidelity with Cristina. He also left out the fact that his old best friend, and Megan's fiance, Nathan now lived in Seattle and worked at the same hospital. Finally Owen and Amelia decided that Megan had probably had enough for one day, and left the room to let her sleep.

* * *

After leaving Megan's room, Teddy wandered around the hospital aimlessly. There was too much for her to process. Derek was dead, Owen married his sister, and what the heck had Owen said about Arizona's leg? And then Megan had to go and ask her about her love life. She knew that she had been a terrible friend lately. She had shut out everyone in her life, too focused on her own grief to even think about theirs. But the more she thought about it, the more she realized how selfish she was. She knew about the plane crash. Though neither Owen or she knew about it when he fired her, in the time it took her to finish up with her patients and clean out her locker, the hospital had been already buzzing about it. She knew her friends and colleagues were on the plane, and still she left. She didn't wait until she heard they were okay, she just packed her bags and ran.

How selfish could she have been? She assumed no one's pain could be as great as hers, so she just put them all in a box. Her little Seattle family. And if she never opened the box, how could anything bad happen to them? There they stayed in her mind, frozen in time. Like no years had gone by, like no one had died, like no one had left, like no one had moved on. But that wasn't how reality worked, she should have known that.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Megan's doctor approaching her. "Chief Altman?"

That suddenly reminded her that she had said she was coming out to tell Megan's doctor she was awake. She took that moment to fill him in on the fact that Megan was awake, and surprisingly seemed to be coherent. They discussed how she was probably still in shock, and the need for a psych consult.

"That should be able to wait until she is moved to Seattle," Doctor Levi said on the subject of the consult.

"What?" Teddy replied, shocked they were considering moving her already.

"Well I will need to do my own check up on her, but from what you have told me, I see no reason why we can't transfer her as soon as possible. Maybe being in a familiar city might be good for her. I'll just go call Grey Sloan and make sure they are ready for her." And with that he walked away, leaving Teddy standing alone in the hallway.

She was not ready to go back to Seattle so soon. And now after what Owen had said, and her realizations about how selfish she had been, she didn't know if she could go back. If her friends would even accept her back. She knew they would be heading there soon, probably in the morning, and she needed to have some sort of forgiveness before she could do so. Owen was too busy with Megan, it was not fair to ask for forgiveness when he was in this state. So she did the only other thing she could think to do. She pulled out her phone and scrolled through the contacts until she found a number that she hadn't called in almost five years. A number that had lit up her screen so many times but always went unanswered. Hands shaking she brought the phone up to her ear, unsure what to expect.

* * *

Owen and Amelia exited Megan's room, suddenly feeling very awkward with each other. There was so much that needed to be said, and now that they were alone, there were no more reasons to avoid them.

"Look," Amelia started. "I know we have so much to talk about, I know things can't magically be okay again. But all this talk with Megan, about Teddy leaving, and about Derek, it all made me realize life's too short. I know how cliche that is, I hate myself a little for saying that." Owen let out a small chuckle, and she looked up to meet his eyes. Encouraged by the love and support she saw there, she continued. "I don't want to run away from things and come back five years later to see how much I missed out on. I don't want to wake up and find ten years have gone by and I missed out on spending time with loved ones. I don't want you to die without knowing how much I love you. I'm not okay, I'm messed up. I mess everything up, you know this. But one time, back before this all went wrong, we agreed to mess some things up together, and I've realized that isn't what I want anymore."

Owen froze, she didn't want to be with him, she had made her decision. He felt like punching a wall, but he also felt like breaking down and crying. Both sides of his personality conflicted inside of him. So instead of reacting, Owen fixed Amelia with an icy gaze and said, "I understand. Thank you for finally letting me know. At least now I won't wonder if we still have a chance." He turned away from her and began walking away down the hallway. It wasn't until he was a few steps away that he finally let tears cloud his eyes.

Amelia stood there dumbfounded. How had that all just gone so wrong? She played back what she had just said. "Shit!" She realized she had said the curse out loud and not in her head. Owen stopped where he was, but did not turn around. "Owen, wait!" she exclaimed. "That didn't come out right. That's not what I meant. Shit I'm really screwing this up aren't I?"

Owen finally turned around to meet her eyes and she could see the tears threatening to spill and it broke her heart that she was the reason for them. She made her way down the hall towards him, grabbing his hands in her own when she reached him. She didn't know what say to fix what she had said, so she didn't speak. Instead she reached up and grabbed his neck pulling him down to meet her lips. She tried to put it all into that kiss. All that she couldn't say, all that she had fumbled to express. He gave the love right back, and finally for the first time in weeks she felt like they could get through this, like they were going to be okay. Amelia pulled away grinning at him, she opened her mouth to speak, there was still so much to say. But before she could, they heard alarms going off in a patient's room and were pushed out of the way as doctors and nurses rushed by. They were running in the direction Owen and Amelia had just come from, all rushing straight into Megan's room.


	4. Chapter 4

Owen and Amelia sprang into action following the doctors and nurses who were racing towards Megan's room. Running through the door, Amelia and Owen were faced with an alarming sight. Megan was flailing around on the bed screaming, while two nurses tried to hold her on.

"What's going on?" Owen demanded.

One of the doctors turned to face Owen, "Major Hunt, it seems your sister is having a PTSD episode. She doesn't know where she is, she doesn't know we are here to help her."

Owen crossed over to his sister taking over for one of the doctors trying to hold her down. "Megan it's me, it's Owen," he said reassuringly. "I'm here. You're safe."

Megan continued to thrash around and fight back, but Owen continued to speak to her in hushed tones. After a minute, Megan seemed to zero in on Owen, her eyes meeting hers, and slowly her flailing subsided.

"Owen," she whispered. "What's going on?"

"It's okay Megan, you're back in the States remember. You're in the hospital. It's all going to be okay."

Megan looked at him, so much pain behind her eyes, and all of a sudden she opened up like a faucet. She threw her arms around Owen's neck and sobbed into his chest. Owen knew that his sister's attitude since she woke up must have been too good to be true. He knew she couldn't have gotten out of that situation unharmed, but he didn't think it would hurt so much to see his sister like this.

Amelia, who had been standing in the corner of the room since they entered, suddenly felt very uncomfortable invading this intimate family moment. She made a move to leave the room, but before she could Owen met her gaze. He reached out his hand, inviting her to come join him. She crossed the room and stood behind Owen with her hands on his shoulders while he held Megan as she cried.

* * *

"Hello?"

Teddy was met with a voice she hadn't heard in almost five years. "Hey, it's me, Teddy."

She didn't know what she had expected, but complete silence on the other end was not it. "Arizona?" She inquired, unsure if her friend had hung up.

"Hey, yep I'm here," the other doctor replied.

There was an awkward silence while Teddy waited for Arizona to say something, but when she realized her friend was waiting for the same thing she continued. "Hey… how are you?"

"I'm fine," Arizona replied awkwardly.

Teddy hated herself for how forced this conversation was sounding. This woman used to be one of her closest friends and now she didn't even know what to say to her. "Look, I really don't know how to start here," Teddy confessed honestly. "I know it's been so long, and I know that's my fault. I guess I just wanted to call and say I'm sorry."

She heard her friend sigh on the other end of the line, and Teddy found herself holding her breath waiting for Arizona's reply.

"Do you have any idea how worried I was about you?!" Arizona exclaimed. "You were still grieving, and then you dropped off the face of the earth with no warning. I didn't know if you were okay!"

That was better, at least Arizona was replying to her, though this anger was not ideal. "I know, I'm sorry. I just didn't know how to handle it all, and so it seemed easiest to just walk away. I didn't know how to talk to you all about how your lives were going, and changing, and moving on, when I couldn't do the same."

"I get that Ted, but my life wasn't a walk in the park either. I was in a plane crash, you know."

"Yeah I heard, I'm so sorry."

"Well what you probably didn't hear was I lost my leg. I only have one leg now. After that things were never the same. My marriage fell apart, Callie moved away with her new girlfriend, Sofia is there with her right now. I have no one here anymore. You left thinking everyone's lives went on without you, and sure they did, but they didn't always move on for the better."

Teddy was stunned. She had assumed that her friends had moved on to happier things, after she took her widow dark cloud and left, but it turned out the dark clouds seemed to follow them all.

"I'm so sorry Arizona. I was so caught up in my own grief, that I didn't stop to think about anyone else's. I have realized now that leaving and shutting you all out wasn't the right thing to do. Owen has filled me in on some of the things that have happened, and I am so sorry I wasn't here for you all. I know I can't make it better, but I hope one day you can forgive me."

Arizona's reply was almost instantaneous, "Of course I forgive you! I may be annoyed at you, but you're one of my best friends, and more than anything I miss you."

Teddy felt tears clouding her eyes. She hadn't realized how much she needed to hear those words. She had shut her friends out for so long that she had forgotten how amazing it was to have their support. "I'm coming to Seattle."

"What?" Arizona exclaimed, letting out that all too familiar childish excitement that Teddy had missed so much.

"Yep," Teddy replied grinning from ear to ear. "I'm at Madigan right now, I traveled here with Owen's sister, but they are transferring her to Seattle soon, probably tomorrow. And I'm going to need you on my side to help me make it through coming back."

"You know I'll always have your back."

Teddy and Arizona chatted for a while longer, Teddy filling Arizona in about Megan, and Arizona sharing some of the more happy stories from the past five years. Though Teddy knew things couldn't be fixed with one phone call, she was feeling more optimistic about seeing her friends again.

* * *

After about an hour of sobbing on and off into Owen's shirt, Megan drifted off to sleep. Owen and Amelia spoke to the doctors and it was decided that they would transfer Megan to Seattle in the morning. Owen went off to find Teddy and fill her in, while Amelia tried to find somewhere for them to stay for the night. She reached into her purse looking for her phone, when she couldn't seem to find it she wracked her brain for where it could be. She remembered having it when they were in Megan's room, that must have been where she left it. Not wanting to wake up Megan she crept into the dark room. She felt around on the table, trying to no avail to find her phone without turning on the light. She finally felt her hand connect with her phone, when someone began to speak.

"It's okay, I'm awake. You don't need to tiptoe."

Megan's voice startled Amelia and she jumped knocking her phone on the floor.

"Oh shoot, sorry!" Megan exclaimed. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"Uh no worries it's fine," Amelia said as she picked up her phone. "Look no damage it's all good."

Amelia started backing towards the door, unsure how to talk to Megan. She was her husband's sister, but Amelia knew nothing about her. Not to mention the trauma that Megan had just been through. She didn't even know where to begin with the small talk.

"I'm sorry about your brother," Megan started.

Amelia froze in her tracks. "Excuse me?"

"Sorry. I'm probably overstepping." Megan blushed, embarrassed at her attempt at conversation. "I overheard Owen and Teddy talking when I woke up. They were talking about him not being at your wedding. I'm so sorry, I can't imagine not having Owen at my wedding. But at least my mom would be there. Were your parents there?"

"Umm nope," Amelia replied, not liking the turn this conversation was taking.

"Oh I'm sorry, I just assumed Owen would have wanted a traditional wedding. But eloping is great too."

Amelia loved that Owen's sister was trying to make conversation with her, and she wanted nothing more than to get to know her sister in law, but she wished Megan had chosen a different topic. Sensing this would be a long talk, she crossed over to the chair near Megan's bed and sat down.

"I'm not close with my family. My dad died when I was young, and it kinda threw a wrench in our relationship. I have three sisters, Derek was my only brother, and the only one I ever really felt close with. I invited my sisters to the wedding and they chose not to come. Same with my mom."

Amelia looked up to meet Megan's gaze, Megan looked mortified.

"Amelia I am so so sorry. I didn't realize. I shouldn't have pried. I just wanted to get to know my sister in law. I always wanted a sister. Don't get me wrong, Owen was an amazing brother, but I always wanted a sister."

Amelia let out a snort, "Believe me, having sisters is overrated." She saw Megan's face fall at that statement, so she tried to backpedal. "Or at least it was for me. I don't have the best track record with family. My brother's wife was a bitch, who didn't even call me before she pulled the plug. It would be nice to have a sister in law that doesn't hate me, " Amelia confessed.

"Well I may be a complete disaster who will probably need years of therapy," Megan joked. "But I think the least I can do is be the world's greatest sister in law."

Both women laughed at that and Amelia reached out to take Megan's hand. "Don't worry," she reassured. "Owen and I are both here for you, and we will get through this together."

Their moment was interrupted by Amelia's cell phone ringing. "Oops, it's Owen, I didn't tell him where I was going. Knowing him he's freaking out." The women exchanged a knowing smile at that. "Hey," Amelia answered.

"Where are you!?" Owen's panicked voice came from the other end of the line. "I went to find Teddy and now I can't find you anywhere."

"Sorry," Amelia genuinely felt bad for making him worry. "I left my phone in Megan's room and then we got to chatting."

"Oh, okay." Owen was pleased and his wife and sister were getting to know each other, though he wished Megan would get some rest.

From her end of the phone Amelia heard another male voice address Owen, and she heard Owen address the man back, Nathan. From her end of the phone she heard the very tense exchange between the men.

"Where is she?" Nathan asked.

"I really don't think now is a good time for you to see her, let her rest."

"Owen, she's my fiance, I care about her too. I deserve to see her."

"How did you even know to come here?" Owen inquired, his anger rising.

Amelia felt this was the moment she needed to jump in. "I told Meredith," she confessed into the phone. "I told Meredith so that she would tell him. He has every right to be here Owen. Just as much as you and me."

She turned towards Megan suddenly worried if she made the right decision or not. Maybe Megan wasn't ready for this.

But her questions were soon answered, when Megan said, "It's Nathan isn't it? He's here?"

"Yes," Amelia replied. She hung up the phone and turned her whole attention to Megan. "I'm sorry, I should have told you sooner he was on his way, but honestly it slipped my mind when we got here."

"It's okay," Megan reassured her. "I knew I was going to have to face him at some point, I just didn't realize it would be so soon."

"You don't have to see him if you don't want to," Amelia assured her. "We can wait until you're ready."

"How is he?" Megan inquired. "You must know him right? Him and Owen are such close friends."

Amelia tensed up. She didn't know what to say. Sure him and Owen were on better terms these days, but she most definitely wouldn't say they are best friends. And what could she say without mentioning his relationship with Meredith, or how she had been trying desperately to fix him and Owen's relationship by throwing stupid dinner parties.

But Amelia didn't have time to answer Megan's question, because before she could say anything, Nathan burst through the door.


	5. Chapter 5

This chapter kind of had a mind of it's own and took off a different direction. I still have lots of plans for this story, but I am worried that after the premier there will be no point. So please let me know if you do want more, even if the episode goes in a different direction.

* * *

Nathan burst through the door, his eyes locking in on Megan.

Amelia instinctively moved closer to her sister in law, suddenly feeling very protective of the woman.

"Megan," Nathan breathed. "I thought I was never going to see you again." Tears sprang to his eyes as he moved closer to her bed.

Looking at Megan, Amelia noticed tears clouding her eyes as well. This was a difficult situation. They hadn't parted on good terms, but Amelia knew how time apart could change feelings. She hoped that this reconnection might be good for Megan, but she also knew that Nathan's relationship with Meredith made things that much more complicated.

Amelia made eye contact with Megan, silently asking if she was okay with all of this. Her sister in law replied with a slight nod. When she was sure Megan was comfortable with the situation, she walked over to the door, where Owen was still standing unsure how to react. She grabbed his hand and led him out of Megan's room. He protested slightly, but meeting her gaze he was met only with a reassuring smile.

"We need to give them a minute to talk," Amelia told him once she had closed the door to Megan's room. "This whole situation is messed up, but it won't solve anything if they avoid each other."

The meaning behind Amelia's words were not lost on Owen. They had both made mistakes, and yes they still needed to talk. But at least Owen knew Amelia still wanted to work on things. That was more than he knew a day ago.

"Don't worry, she's going to be okay," Amelia assured him. "We're just outside the door. I won't let anyone mess with my sister in law."

Owen's face broke into a grin. He loved that she had connected with his sister so quickly. "You know, it really means a lot that you're looking out for Megan like this," Owen confessed.

She stepped towards him linking her hand with his, "Well she is my sister in law after all. We have to take care of our family."

He pulled her into his chest wrapping his arms around her in a hug. She circled her own around his waist and breathed in that familiar scent she had missed so much. They stayed like that for several moments, just holding each other and savouring that connection they had both missed so much. They finally did pull apart when Teddy approached them, but only separating far enough so they could both face Teddy, their sides remaining connected.

"Hey, the chief here says we are good to transfer Megan in the morning," Teddy conveyed. "He also offered up one of their on-call rooms for us tonight. "

"Oh that's perfect, that way we can stick close to here and make sure Megan is okay," Amelia replied.

"Yes, perfect. Thanks Ted," Owen said sincerely. "Should I go tell them?" he asked gesturing to Megan's room.

"Them?" Teddy inquired.

"Nathan just got here," Amelia explained. "He is in there now with Megan."

"Oh good," Teddy replied. "I was wondering when he was going to get here. Honestly I wasn't sure if you would have called him given how things left off."

"I didn't call him," Owen confessed shooting Amelia a look that was a mix between anger and gratitude. He knew his wife was right in telling Nathan, but he still felt the need to protect his sister.

"Right, well then, why don't I sit here and wait for him and you two go grab some sleep. I know you have had a long day of driving," Teddy proposed. "I'm sure Nate and can grab another on call room later so we don't wake you guys up."

"That sounds perfect, thank you Teddy." Amelia replied graciously.

So that's how Amelia and Owen found themselves alone in an on-call room. Amelia hadn't realized when they agreed to grab some sleep how awkward this would be. So many big moments in their relationship had taken place in on-call rooms; the good and the bad. The first time they really gave into their desires for each other, countless intimate encounters, the time he told her they were a plane crash, and many lonely nights when they were apart. Now here they were, somewhat back on good terms, alone in an on-call room, with no idea how to act.

"Umm I guess I'll grab this bunk," Amelia said gesturing at the bed on the right side of the room.

"Uh right," Owen muttered, unsure what his reaction should be. "I guess I'll grab the one on the left."

They both stood awkwardly for a moment. They didn't have clothes to change into so there was nothing to do but slip into their beds, but they both weren't ready to move. Finally Amelia crossed over to her bed. Kicking her shoes off, she slipped under the covers. Owen flicked off the light and followed suit.

"Night," came Amelia's small whisper.

"Night," Owen whispered back.

And then it was silent, all either of them heard was the sound of their breaths. Minutes passed and neither of their breathing changed. They had spent night after night sleeping alone, and now being so close, knowing the partner was simply in the next bed, neither could sleep.

After about half an hour of lying awake listening to Owen breathe, Amelia slowly sat up. She could make out his shape in the next bed and could tell by how tense his body was, that he too was awake. Silently she slipped out of her own bed and tiptoed over to Owen's. Wordlessly she slid in beside in, fitting herself in the tiny space on the edge of his mattress. Owen adjusted, moving to make room for her. He put an arm around her, and pulled her towards himself. Neither uttered a word, they just continued to lie there, his arms around her, her head resting on his chest, both of their legs tangled together.

After a few minutes of silence, Amelia broke the silence by saying the one thing Owen never thought he would hear.

"I do want children." She could feel Owen tense under her, not sure what to make of that reaction.

"You do?" he breathed as if he wanted to make sure he hadn't heard her wrong.

"Yes, I do," she confessed, "but I'm scared. I know I haven't been the most forthcoming about my past, but I think you have probably pieced a lot of it together."

"You lost a child?" he asked what he had been fairly certain about. "That day in the chapel, you said your baby lived for less than an hour."

"Forty-three minutes," she corrected. "He lived for 43 minutes, and then they took him away to harvest his organs."

Owen remained silent rubbing small circles on her back. He wanted to give her the time to get out whatever she needed to before he jumped in.

"He was anencephalic," she gave Owen a moment to let that sink in. "He didn't have a brain. Imagine that, I'm a neurosurgeon and my baby didn't have a brain."

Again Owen just let her collect her thoughts, sensing there was more that she needed to get out.

"He was Ryan's," she confessed. "When he died I didn't know I was pregnant, I went into rehab without knowing. It wasn't until I got out that I realized something was up. At first I thought it was just withdrawls, but it wasn't." She took a deep breath forcing herself to continue. "I wouldn't let Addie do an ultrasound for the longest time, and when I did it was already too late to get an abortion, not that I think I would have."

He gave her an humm of understanding at that, deep down he knew Amelia would never do that.

"So I made the decision to donate his organs. I carried him and gave birth to him knowing he would never make it. It was one of the hardest things I have ever done."

The whole time Amelia had been telling Owen this she had delivered it with an unaffected detachment, that Owen knew was just a cover. But when she spoke of carrying her child, suddenly her voice broke. Owen pulled her in closer continuing to rub her back.

"I don't think I can go through that again," she confessed. "If something were to happen to our baby I could never forgive myself."

Owen's heart swelled at the words 'our baby'. Somehow he knew that no matter what happened they would be okay. "Amelia, I know you're scared, there is always a risk having a child. But no matter what happens you won't have to go through it alone anymore. We are in this together." He leaned down and pressed a kiss to her forehead, letting her know he was there.

"You mean after all of this, you still want to have a baby with me?" she asked surprised.

"Of course," he replied. "That is if it's what you want."

Amelia was silent for quite awhile and Owen was scared that he had put too much pressure on her again. But after a moment he heard her small voice whisper back, "Okay."

"Okay?" he inquired, shocked at that response.

"Okay," she replied smiling up at him. "Let's make a baby."

He chuckled at that statement pulling her in so his lips could meet hers. They shared a fairly heated kiss, making up for lost time, hands exploring each other after all the time apart. Owen's hand found its way under Amelia's shirt, and she shifted her position so that she was lying on top of him.

At that moment the door to the on call room opened and Teddy and Nathan entered.

"Oh!" Teddy exclaimed, shocked at their current positions. "Sorry, we didn't mean to interrupt, there weren't any other free rooms. We can look again though." Teddy began awkwardly backing out of the room, but Nathan ignored her and strolled right in.

"Nice man! I see you two made up, but this little reunion is going to have to be put on hold, because I need to catch some sleep."

Teddy shot them a confused look, but didn't pry. She simply followed Nathan to the other bunk and climbed up to the top bunk. Nathan closed the door and again the room was plunged into darkness.

Amelia rolled off of Owen, but still snuggled into his side. Owen placed a kiss on the top of her head. "Night babe," he whispered.

"Night," she whispered back. "I love you."

Owen's heart leapt in his chest, he hadn't heard those words in weeks. "I love you too."

Both Amelia and Owen fell asleep with giant grins on their faces and had the best sleep they had had in weeks despite the cramped single bed.

* * *

"Wake up lovebirds! It's time to go home!"

Amelia and Owen were startled out of sleep by Nathan's excited voice. He was way too perky for this hour.

"Yeah," Teddy's voice reached their ears. "He wanted to wake you hours ago, but you both looked so damn peaceful."

Amelia and Owen both sat up rubbing sleep from their eyes.

"What time is it?" Owen inquired.

"Almost ten am!" Nathan exclaimed. "We have been ready to go for hours, but someone needed their beauty sleep."

Owen and Amelia both took a moment to get up and stretch, and a few minutes later they were all gathered in Megan's room. Her doctor was present, and getting them up to speed on the details of Megan's transfer.

"As you know, the explosion at Seattle Grace has made the helicopter pad inaccessible. It is however only an hour and a half drive, and given Megan's condition we believe she will be fine if we transfer her in an ambulance. One of you may accompany her in the ambulance, and I understand you have a few personal cars here to transport the rest of you?"

"Yes," Owen replied stepping forward. "Amelia why don't you and Teddy take our car back, Riggs can take his, and I'll go with Megan."

"Actually," Nathan stepped in. "You and Shepherd should probably take your vehicle, Teddy can take mine, and I'll ride with Meg."

Owen and Nathan both glared at each other. Clearly disagreeing with who should accompany Megan. Their silent war was broken when Megan spoke up.

"Actually, I'd like Amelia to come with me. It'll give me an excuse to get to know my sister in law."

Owen and Nathan looked at Amellia shocked, mirroring the look she was sure her own face had.

"Uh sure," Amelia stammered. "I'd love to, if that's what you want."

So it was settled, Riggs drove his own car home, Teddy rode in Owen's with him, and Amelia helped load Megan into an ambulance and they drove off.

The first few minutes were silent, Amelia not knowing what to say, or why Megan asked her to come with her.

"Is my brother happy?" Megan broke the silence.

"I'd like to think he is." Amelia replied. "I'm not exactly the easiest person to be married to, and we have had our ups and downs, more so downs lately," she confessed. "But he makes me incredibly happy and I think I make him happy too."

"Good," Magan replied, seeming to be content with her answer. "I was worried he would let this destroy him, that he wouldn't move on with his life. But I see that he found you, and you seem to make him very happy." The two women shared a smile at that.

"He hasn't always had it easy," Amelia confided. "We both have dark pasts, but we are very lucky to have found each other. He's my light in the darkness."

Megan beamed at her sister in law, she was so happy that Owen had found someone as incredible as Amelia, and she felt lucky to have her as a sister in law.

"So what about you and Riggs?" Amelia asked cautiously. "How are things with the two of you."

"I honestly don't know." Megan confessed. "So much time has gone by. He's lived his life while I've lost so much of mine. I mean, don't get me wrong my feelings are still there, and I think his are too, but so much time has gone by. Things can't go back to the way they were."

"Has he told you anything about his life in the past few years?" Amelia inquired.

"He told me he was seeing someone, if that's what you're worried about. He said it's over now though. Is it?"

"Honestly I am not sure. If he says it is I'm sure it is."

"Do you know her? He didn't tell me anything about her."

"Yes," Amelia paused unsure if she should tell Megan. "Her name is Meredith, she was my brother's wife."

Megan looked up at Amelia surprised. "Wait the sister in law who is a bitch?"

"Yep, one and the same."

"Oh," Megan replied confused. "What was the attraction there?"

"Well she's very pleasant to people who aren't her sister in law. Honestly I think that they bonded over a dead spouse thing," she paused realizing what she had said. "Well I guess you're not dead, but you know, that's what everyone thought."

"Yeah, I guess they did," Megan replied, a lost look in her eyes. "I think no matter what happens between Nate and I, we will always love each other, it just might not be the time for us right now."

"I get it," Amelia said reassuringly. "Don't rush anything. The priority here is you and your recovery. The rest will come when it's time. Nathan is here for you in whatever capacity you need him right now."

Megan reached up and grabbed her hand, silently thanking her. She was about to say something, when they both felt the ambulance slowing down. Looking out the window Amelia was met with the familiar sight of Grey Sloan.

"Well this is it," she said to Megan. "This is the hospital Owen, Nathan, and I work at."

Megan craned her neck trying to see out the window. This was going to be her new home for the time being and she was eager to get a glimpse of it.

The ambulance came to a stop, and the doors were pulled open. Amelia and Megan glanced out into the sunlight and came face to face with Meredith Grey.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys. I was unsure if I wanted to continue with this story since the season premier has made it pretty irrelevant, but a lot of things didn't go the way I wanted so I'm making my own version. I am not going to continue this for too long, since it's no longer canon, but there will be one or two more chapters.

* * *

"Meredith?" Amelia questioned as she was met with her sister in law standing outside the ambulance. "What are you doing here?"

"I uhhh… well I thought you might need a general consult. You know, to assess her injuries." Meredith stammered.

"She's fine," Amelia interjected. "Only minor injuries nothing is surgical."

"It's fine," Megan cut in. "She just wants to check out the competition."

Meredith blushed, suddenly embarrassed at being caught. She looked down at her pager pretending it was buzzing. "Uh well, I have to go. Nice meeting you."

She rushed off back into the hospital and Amelia and Megan burst out laughing.

The paramedics unloaded Megan from the ambulance, Amelia flanking her.

Upon Chief Bailey's orders Megan was escorted into a private room, and not long after Owen, Nathan and Teddy joined them.

It was a beautiful moment, all of the people who meant most to Megan, and her new sister in law, were gathered by her bedside. But there was one person missing. Megan heard a shuffle near her door, and looked up to see her mother standing in the doorway.

Evelyn's eyes met Megan's and both their eyes were clouded with tears. Evelyn rushed to her daughter's bedside, clasping Megan's hand in her own.

"Oh Megan," Evelyn exclaimed, still trying to hold back her tears. "You're home! I thought you were dead. Don't scare me like that again!" Evelyn scolded.

Megan let out a soft giggle as she pulled her mom into a hug. "It's okay Mom, I'm here, I'm okay."

Evelyn pulled up a chair never letting go of Megan's hand. On one side of Megan's bed were her mother and Nathan, Teddy was sitting on the other side of her bed, and Owen and Amelia were at the foot of her bed, her brother's arm around his wife. It was perfect. So why didn't she feel perfect? She saw her perfect family and her heart clenched. This is what she had almost lost. What she did lose, for ten years. And all because of some rebels who had needed a trauma surgeon. Sure they had treated her well, but she was still a prisoner. She was taken away from her friends and her family, and she feared for her life daily. If she botched a surgery, would they kill her? If she tried to run, would she make it? If there was an attack, would she be caught in the crossfire? These were the thoughts that still haunted Megan, though she was free she didn't feel safe. They had robbed her of that, her sense of security, and she wasn't sure if she would ever get that back. Would she ever be able to sleep alone, or to go out at night without looking over her shoulder every second? These were the things racing through her mind as she tried to put on a brave face for her family.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the door to her room opening and a young brunette doctor entered the room. She looked very uncomfortable at interrupting their family moment. She approached Amelia and Owen, trying to find the right words to say.

"What is it Wilson?" Owen asked reassuringly when she didn't speak.

"It's Edwards," she confessed. "I know you two were away so I'm not sure if you heard what happened."

"What about Edwards? What happened? Is everything okay?" Amelia jumped in, concern for her mentee apparent on her face.

"I'm sure you heard there was an explosion," Jo began. "Well Steph was the closest to it, she was trying to protect a little girl and she took the brunt of the explosion."

Amelia's face paled. Owen squeezed her hand supportively. "Where is she now?" Amelia exclaimed. "Can I see her?"

"They are about to chopper her to a burns unit now." Wilson explained. "That's why I came, I thought you would want to say goodbye."

Amelia looked from Wilson, to Megan lying in the bed, then over at Owen. It was almost as if she was asking his permission to leave him and his family.

"Go," he urged her. "You need to be with Edwards right now."

She nodded at him, gratitude in her eyes, and squeezed his hand. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head. "I'll be here when you get back."

Amelia exited the room and Owen turned to face his family. All eyes in the room were on him.

"What?" he inquired.

"I've been meaning to ask," Megan started. "How's married life?"

"It's amazing," Owen replied without hesitation. "I mean we have had our ups and downs, a lot of downs lately, but she's incredible. She cares so much about everyone, and she is so devoted to her patients and her friends. One time she even threw a dinner party even though she can't cook, just so Nate and I would spend time together." Nathan and Owen shared a chuckle at that.

"Yes it's a shame you two had a falling out," Evelyn interjected. "But I credit my wonderful daughter in law for getting you back on track."

"You guys are like disgustingly cute," Megan exclaimed. "You're like pasty white Ken and short Barbie."

The whole group laughed at that comment, leave it to Megan to tell it like it was. Though things had been difficult, he was happy that Amelia and he had spoken, and he hoped that they would continue to keep the lines of communication open in the future. He was just so happy that his sister seemed to love his wife, and he knew his mother did too.

* * *

Amelia rushed through the corridors of the hospital to where Wilson informed her Edwards would be. When she approached the room she suddenly became very nervous. Edwards was in the hospital, as a patient. She couldn't wrap her mind around it. Silently she pushed open the door and crept into the room. The lights were dim and she could barely make out the figure in the bed.

"Is it time to go?" the figure in bed asked in a raspy voice. She sounded like the resident Amelia knew well, but at the same time different. A little more broken, defeated.

"Edwards it's me, Doctor Shepherd. I came to check up on you." Amelia walked closer to the bed, shocked at the state her favourite resident was in. She has burns on every inch of her exposed skin, many of which were currently bandaged.

"Doctor Shepherd, what are you doing here? I thought you were with Doctor Hunt and his sister. Are they okay?"

Amelia was touched at Stephanie's concern for her and her family. "I was with them, we transferred Megan here just a few hours ago. But then Wilson told me my favourite resident was in trouble, and I had to come check on you."

Steph smiled up at her mentor. "Thanks Doctor Shepherd. It means a lot that you came. You know I'm so grateful for everything you have done for me. I wouldn't be the doctor I am today if not for you."

Amelia beamed at Edwards. "You know you helped me out a lot too," she confessed. "You kept me in check when I got to absorbed in a case, you were the reason I made I through Herman's surgery, you let me crash on your couch, and you were the one who told me I needed to talk to Owen. You helped me save my marriage."

"So you two talked?"

"We did," Amelia admitted. "And though it's not magically better we are working on it. You helped that happen."

Steph grinned, happy her mentor would have someone there for her now that she was leaving.

"I'm not coming back, you know. Once I'm better I'm not coming back here."

Amelia nodded solemnly. "I figured that much. I understand how much of your life has revolved around doctors and medicine, and hospitals. But I also know that you have a talent, and that talent should not be wasted. I know you feel that you need to take some time away from this, and that's okay, but don't take forever. Come back here and continue to learn. Because I know whichever resident they give me next will never measure up. And I think one day you have the ability to be a greater surgeon than even me. So don't give up on what you were meant to do."

Stephanie was crying now at Amelia's words. Amelia moved closer to the bed taking her hand.

"Thank you Doctor Shepherd," Stephanie whispered.

"No," Amelia answered. "Thank you."

* * *

Teddy left Megan's room giving her some time with her family. She had promised to return with food so she headed to the cafeteria. Since arriving back in Seattle she had seen new face after new face. Things really had changed in five years. She had yet to see a familiar face.

She knew coming back here would be hard, but she didn't realize just how difficult it would be. Every room, every hallway had some memory of Henry. In fact the room that Megan had been placed in was where Henry and she shared their first kiss.

She had tried to be strong. She had tried to pretend it didn't bother her. She was here to support Megan, she couldn't let herself be swept up in her own grief. She was beginning to realize that she needed her support system too. She needed to find her friends.

When she entered the cafeteria she scanned around hoping to recognize someone. Her eyes fell on two familiar faces and she grinned with excitement. Her old friends. Arizona and April sat at a table chatting, while Karev, Avery and Grey sat at another with a woman she did not recognize. Deciding to approach her close friends first she crept up to their table.

"Surprise!" she exclaimed grabbing Arizona's arm.

"You're here, so soon!" Arizona replied ecstatically. "I knew you were coming but not yet. I got ghosted. The girl I was dating she upped and moved away with no word. Callie moved away, she took Sophia and left," Arizona rambled. "You left, you didn't return my calls, you ghosted me too! I got friend ghosted!"

Teddy took a breath trying to take in everything her friend had just said. "I know," she replied honestly. "And I'm so sorry about that. But I'm here now."

"Yes you are!" Arizona said throwing her arms around Teddy. "And we are so happy you're here!"

Teddy and April exchanged hugs and Teddy sat down to join her friends for lunch.

* * *

Owen had left Megan's room as well in search of his wife. She had gone off to see Stephanie over an hour ago and had yet to return. He checked in the ICU, noting that Edwards had already been transferred. He checked the attendings lounge, the cafeteria, she was nowhere to be found.

Finally he decided to check in the on-call rooms, not expecting her to be there at all. Opening the door cautiously in case someone was sleeping, he was surprised to find his wife sitting on the bed tears in her eyes.

He rushed to her side sitting down beside her. "Babe what's wrong?"

"Steph is leaving, she's giving up being a doctor. I failed her as a mentor," she confided as she let out a sob.

Owen pulled her close soothing her. "It's okay you didn't fail her. You took her under your wing. And she is going to be an amazing doctor because of you."

"But I let her down, and now she's leaving. I let you down too. What if you leave?" she asked, her sobs becoming stronger. "What if you leave me too? I don't think I'll survive that."

Owen suddenly felt guilty for causing her to worry about him leaving. "Babe it's okay," he soothed. "I'm not going anywhere. We're in this together." He pulled her down to lie beside him on the bed and the two drifted off to sleep together.

Across the hospital, Megan was feeling very anxious. Teddy and her brother had left, and Nathan had volunteered to take her mom home. She was alone in her room. Alone really for the first time since Iraq. And she couldn't deal with it. Her breathing became shallower and tears spilled from her eyes. She thrashed around in her bed, gulping in breath after breath. But suddenly she gulped and no air came in. She could feel her lungs constricting, but nothing could get past her sobs. She reached for her call button but before she could press it everything went black.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys! Here is the penultimate chapter of WSYCGB. The final chapter will come out this weekend or early next week. I am also working on a very fluffy new Omelia oneshot, as I'm pretending last episode didn't happen. I loved love love the ending Megan got, just not what happened with Omelia.

* * *

Teddy had a grin that spread from ear to ear. She was finally feeling somewhat content to be back in Seattle. She had spent an hour catching up with Arizona in the cafeteria; her friend filling her in on all that had gone on in her absence. After an hour, Teddy suddenly became aware of the time.

"Oh shoot," she said looking at her phone. "Nathan left over an hour ago to take Evelyn home, and he asked me to go check on Megan. I should really go make sure she's okay."

"No worries," Arizona replied. "I have some patients I should check on anyway. We can catch up later."

"Oh," Teddy replied dejected. "Actually, would you be able to come with me?"

"Sure," Arizona said sensing something was up with her friend. "You need back up or something?"

"Something like that," Teddy grimaced. "They put Megan in his old room."

It took Arizona a minute to realize who Teddy meant, but as soon as it dawned on her she reached over and grabbed her friend's hand. "Of course I'll come with you," she reassured. "And I'll speak to the nurses about getting Megan's room changed once she is settled."

Teddy smiled at her friend, silently thanking her for her support. "I didn't think it was going to be easy coming back. But I also didn't think it would be this hard. Every room, every hallway, everything here reminds me of Henry. And it just hurts. It hurts and I don't want to feel this pain." She looked away from Arizona, trying to blink back her tears.

"Aww Ted, it's okay," her friend soothed. "I know this must be impossible for you. But Henry wouldn't want you to be in this much pain. You both used to love it here. It's where you met, it's where you fell in love. Keep this a place of love and happiness, not a place of pain."

Teddy offered her friend a watery smile, sure that if she tried to speak her voice would fail her.

Arizona stood, pulling Teddy up by their still linked hands. "Let's go check on that friend of yours. I, for one, am curious to meet the infamous Megan Hunt."

They two women walked towards Megan's room, Arizona doing her best to cheer Teddy up. As they entered Megan's room Teddy was laughing at something Arizona had said, but the laugh died in her throat when she saw Megan. All of her monitors were screeching, and she didn't appear to be breathing.

The next few minutes went in slow motion for Teddy. Arizona took control of the situation, calling a code and grabbing a crash cart, while Teddy stood frozen against the wall. She couldn't watch another loved one die in this hospital, and she didn't know what to do.

Teddy didn't realize it was all over until Arizona's face came swimming into her vision.

"Teddy?" She heard her friend's voice. "It's okay. We got her back. She must not have been down for long. We have her on oxygen, just to help calm her down. But she's okay."

"Wh-what happened?" Teddy stammered, still not trusting her friend would make it.

"I think she had a panic attack, and couldn't get enough air into her lungs so she passed out."

Teddy looked over at her friend. Megan was looking up at her with a helpless look on her face. She had an oxygen mask covering her mouth, and that coupled with her tiny body in the large hospital bed just made her look so fragile.

Teddy crossed over to the redhead and grabbed her hand. "I'm so sorry I wasn't here Megan," she gulped out, tears threatening to spill. "I let you down back then, and I let you down now. I should have been there for you." Teddy wasn't sure if she was talking about ten minutes ago or ten years ago, but somehow the sentiment was the same.

Megan offered a small smile and squeezed her hand back, as if she was saying it was okay.

Amelia and Owen suddenly rushed into the room.

"I got a page," Owen said breathlessly. "Is she okay?"

"Owen, it's fine," Arizona reassured. "She had a panic attack and couldn't breath. We were lucky, we got to her soon enough, and we got her back."

Owen rushed over to his sister, grabbing her free hand. He looked over at Amelia as if silently asking her to come with him. She made her way over to Owen's side grasping his other hand. He pulled her in closer to him, needing her comfort right now.

Megan squeezed Owen and Teddy's hands and nodded at Amelia. She was terrified, but at least she had her family by her side, and she knew they would help her through this.

* * *

A few hours later Owen was alone in an on-call room. Riggs had come back to the hospital, and after hearing about what happened while he was gone, he insisted on staying with Megan for the night. Teddy had gone to Arizona's house with her, to crash for the night, and Amelia had rushed home to get them both a change of clothes. They had agreed that it was best for them to spend the night at the hospital, so they could be close in case something happened. Amelia had volunteered to grab a few things for them, promising she would meet him in the on call room soon.

He sat on the edge of the bed, deciding to wait for his wife before going to sleep. He thought back on the past couple of days. All that his sister had been through, all that he should have protected her from.

He started to think about all that Megan had been through in the years since she had gone missing. How hard that must be, how helpless she must have felt. And how he failed to protect her.

He could feel it coming on; he knew the signs of a panic attack all too well. His breathing became very shallow and his heart quickened. The edges of his vision blurred and he heard a whirring in his ears. Suddenly he was back there, the chopper right next to him. Megan, about to get on. He was reaching for her, yelling at her to come back. He flung out his arms to stop her, and then connected with something hard. He heard a small yelp and then a female voice calling for him.

"Owen it's okay. You're here, in Seattle. In an on-call room. Megan is safe. I'm here with you. It's okay."

The voice sounded so far away, but he knew it was familiar, and it washed over him with a sense of security. He knew that voice.

He felt hands on his shoulders holding him steady. The voice continued to soothe him. Owen tried to focus in on that voice. His eyes finally making out the figure in front of him. It was his wife, Amelia. Looking worried, but also looking so calm, trying desperately to calm him as well. He took a few more deep breaths trying to pull himself out of it.

Amelia had been lucky to show up when she did. She had just come back from grabbing them clothes when she walked in on Owen. It was obvious from the distant panicked look in his eyes and the way he was grabbing out for something, that he was having a panic attack. She knew that logic said she shouldn't get to close to him. She knew he would probably scold her later for it but she couldn't stay back when he was in so much pain.

She approached him slowly, all the while speaking in calm low tones. He swung out his arms as if trying to make a grab for someone and his arm connected with her face. She let out a yelp. She could feel the blood where his watch had scratched her cheek, but she kept going. She put her arms on his shoulders grounding him and continued to speak reassurances to him.

She could finally see that he was beginning to come back to her. His breathing slowed and his eyes finally focused on hers.

"Owen, it's okay. We are good. You're safe. Megan's safe. It's okay," she reassured him again. Finally she saw recognition flash across his face. He took a few deeps breaths, and reached his hands out finding her waist. He took in the sight of her, a small trickle of blood running down from where he had cut her.

Sadness crossed his face, he looked so remorseful. "Oh god, Amelia," he breathed, reaching up to stroke her cheek. "I hurt you."

"Owen it's fine," she brushed him off. "It's just a little scratch. I'll be fine."

"Amelia I swore to myself that I would never hurt you, and look what I've done."

"It's fine. You weren't yourself there. You were scared and I got too close. It's my fault, really," Amelia insisted. She could see that his eyes were still clouded with pain, but he nodded at her anyway. "Now come on," she said nudging him. "I brought us some clothes to sleep in. I think we both could use a good rest."

He obliged and a few minutes later they were curled around each other in the small on-call room bed. It was cramped, but both were content just being close again.

* * *

The next morning Amelia woke before Owen. Knowing he needed his sleep, she quietly crawled out of the bed. She typed a quick text to him letting him know where she was going so he wouldn't worry, and slipped silently out of the room. She was going to go check up on Megan, before grabbing some coffee to bring back to her husband.

She silently peeked her head into Megan's room, noting that her sister in law was also still sleeping. She looked peaceful, which reassured Amelia a little. She was still so worried about Megan. She has gone through so much, and she was putting on a brave front, but Amelia knew that not everything was okay.

Closing the door to Megan's room and coming back into the hall, she ran right into Teddy.

"Oh, sorry!" Amelia exclaimed. "I was just popping in to check on Megan, she's still sleeping."

"Oh, O-okay. I was going to check on her too, but I guess I'll come back," Teddy replied awkwardly.

Both women stood stuck in the hallway, unsure what to say. They both loved Owen very much, he was one of the most important men in both of their lives. And they both cared for Megan like a sister. But somehow the two women were unsure how to act around each other. Amelia and Teddy both knew how important it was for Owen, and Megan too, that they got along, but neither of them knew the other woman well, and therefore were not comfortable around each other. Through this whole thing they had both been there for Megan and Owen, but neither had spent any time together.

Amelia decided it was time that changed. "I was just going to get some breakfast, and grab coffee to bring back to Owen," Amelia started. "Would you like to join me?"

Teddy smiled at the brunette. "That would be nice."

The two women walked down to the cafeteria making small talk. It was awkward, but at least they were talking.

"So why did you leave Seattle?" Amelia asked, once they were seated with their respective breakfasts. "Owen has told me about your job in Germany, and your time together in the army, but he has never mentioned much about your time here."

"Probably because it's uncomfortable for him to talk about," Teddy confessed. "It's a long story, but the short answer is that I left because Owen fired me."

"What?!" Amelia exclaimed. "He fired you? That doesn't sound like something Owen would do."

"No it doesn't, but if you knew why, it would make sense."

"Well both Owen and Megan are sleeping still, and I'm not actually working today," Amelia offered. "I have lots of time."

Teddy sighed. She wasn't sure if she was ready to get into this all right now. But if Amelia and she were ever going to form a connection, she needed to open up.

"I was married," she began. "To a wonderful man named Henry. He was a patient here. He had Von Hippel Lindau disease and so he had to have a lot of surgeries. He didn't have health care, so I suggested we get married to help him. Owen was the only person at our wedding."

"That's incredibly noble of you," Amelia praised.

"You would think," Teddy chuckled. "But I got in a lot of trouble for it. Richard was his doctor and was not very supportive. I did it to help save his life, but what I didn't count on was falling in love with him."

Amelia smiled at that. She loved a good love story.

"We were very happy together, but Henry's health was still not good. His condition had a lot of complications. One of which was a tumor on his heart. Cristina operated, but the tumor has eroded the pulmonary artery and there was nothing that she could do. He died on the table."

"Oh Teddy I'm so sorry," Amelia said, grabbing the blonde's hand.

"Thank you," Teddy replied giving her hand a squeeze. "I was a mess for quite awhile after that. Owen could tell being here was hard for me. I got offered a job at MEDCOM and planned on turning it down. I felt I owed Owen for all he had done for me. But Owen saw what an opportunity this was for me and insisted I take it. When I refused, he fired me so I would have no choice."

A look of surprise crossed Amelia's face, she had not expected that's where the story would go. And her heart broke for the blonde. "I'm so sorry Teddy," she replied unsure what she should say. "It's never easy losing someone you love."

"No it's not," she replied sadly. Realizing that Amelia was sympathizing with her, she remembered Owen telling her about Derek's death. "It must have been very hard losing your brother. I was so sorry to hear about his death."

Surprised that Teddy had brought her brother up Amelia realized that Teddy must have thought she was talking about Derek. "Thank you, yes losing Derek was difficult, but at that point I'd done the dead loved one thing enough times that I knew the drill," she joked dryly.

Teddy looked a little concerned at Amelia's cavalier outlook on death, so Amelia felt the need to explain. "I lost my dad when I was young. Our family store was robbed and he was killed right in front of Derek and I." Teddy looked shocked at that, but Amelia pressed on with her story. "I wasn't ever the same after that, and had a lot of issues with drugs and alcohol when I was younger. Before I lived in Seattle I lived with Derek's ex wife Addison in LA. I had been clean for many years, but a personal tragedy caused me to fall back into my old ways. I met a man, his name was Ryan. We were both junkies. We had a whirlwind relationship, we got engaged. We decided to get clean together, but we wanted to have one last night of fun. I work up the next morning with him dead in bed next to me. He had overdosed and aspirated on his own vomit. Though our relationship was mainly under the influence, I loved him. And then I lost him." She struggled getting that last sentence, choking back tears. Teddy placed her hand on top of the neurosurgeon's hand, giving her a knowing sympathetic smile.

"I love Owen, he's the love of my life... but so was Ryan. Though that relationship was very different and unhealthy, I did love him. And losing him destroyed me. I didn't handle it well. I got clean, but I never grieved him properly. I let that loss define my life for a long time. And it wasn't until recently that I even learned how to handle the pain. Owen was a large part of that." Amelia met the blonde's eyes and they shared a smile at the thought of the man they both love. "I guess what I'm trying to say with this whole sob story is that is okay to grieve him. Healthy even. But don't let it destroy you. I know coming back to Seattle must be incredibly hard, but use it as a time to heal, not a time to hurt more."

Teddy blinked back tears. Amelia was right, she had avoided this place for so long because she didn't want to feel the pain again. But maybe what she really needed was to feel the pain, and let it heal her. "You know you're pretty wise," she told Amelia. "And incredibly strong, I can see why Owen loves you so much."

Both women beamed at each other. They had bared their souls, and dragged up some painful memories, but it had connected them.

"You're strong too, coming back here. And I'm so glad Owen and Megan have you in their lives."

Just as Teddy was about to reply Arizona came sauntering up to their table. "Oh hey! It's two of my favourite people," she greeted them. "I'm glad you guys are hitting it off, I knew you would. Plus you have both slept with the same man, that has to bond women!"

A look of shock crossed Amelia's face as she glanced from Arizona to Teddy.


End file.
